theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg P03-N1X
Cyborg P03-N1X is a playable character in the 10th Ambush Game "Rise of The Infiltrators" hosted by Ivar-Jedi. He was potrayed by Maverickjedivalen. This game also marks the return of Maverick to the Ambush Games.Cyborg then returned in Ivar-Jedi's epic "Rise of The Jedi Knight" where Maverick reprised his role and revealed the Cyborg's real name: "Sarbarel Pheon" Cyborg will also play a major part in the upcoming "Rise of The Redemption" Info After not being able to find a last member for the new Elite Force, Ravi-idej decided to build one. A, now disabled, Senate Guard Ravi used to work with volunteerd for the new body. Ravi's experiment was succesfull and he decided to call the Cyborg Series he created the "P03-N1X" Series, in honor of his fallen friend: Clone Captain Phoenix. Biography Cyborg P03-N1X was once a senate guard who worked on the same squad as Ravi Idej and his Brother. The three of them were close friends and were known for sometimes joking around while on duty. Cyborg was the more serious one out the three. However tragedy struck when the Cyborg's brother was betrayed and killed in the line of duty, when protecting a Senator from assasination. Consumed with grief and rage, the Cyborg went after the ones responsible for his brother's death. He underestimated his enemies however and soon found himself on the verge of ending up like his brother. With no choice, he detonated a bomb at close range. The resulting explosion killed all his attackers, but also critically injured the soon to be Cyborg. He would then spend a vast amount of time in a Republic medical facility, until his old friend Ravi Idej (who was now a Jedi) met with him and asked if he would want to participate in an experiment that would give him his life back. He accepted and the experiment was a complete success. Personality A logical yet deep thinking person. Cyborg P03-N1X is highly suspicious of anyone who may betray him due to his unfortunate past. Before becoming the Cyborg, he was once a stern, yet kind hearted person. Like his good friend Ravi-Idej, he too was interested in the Jedi Culture, but had an interest in the Sith as well, due to his interest in behavioral phsycology. Cyborg was also nervours for his brother, but overprotective. Instead he always kept a sharp eye out for him. After his brother's death however, he became highly depressed and bent on getting vengeance, wich would subsequently lead to his grave injuries. Rise of The Infiltrators Cyborg (sometimes called Phoenix and commonly called "Phe") was the Loyal Inspector and survived day 1 and was mainly suspicious of Darren Ratta and Cameron Darkrider. Cyborg was one of the many who voted off Cameron who turned out to be the scum leader. During the night he inspected Darren who turned out to be loyal. When morning came he revealed his results, subsquently revealing his role. Though it made other loyals like Darren and Zorrus trust him more, it made him a big target of the scum, which led to Darren constantly telling the protector to defend Cyvborg in the night. During the second day, Cyborg went with the vote against Boba Fett, whom everyone believed was scum. Sadly it turned out that Boba was a loyal helper, which would come as a surprise to many, including the Cyborg. Meanwhile, there was some suspicion toward Zorrus Blake and Natalie Shaw, since they seemed unusually friendly with eachother. To find out the truth, the Cyborg inspected one of them and decided to go with Zorrus, since he seemed more suspicious. During the night the group was attacked by a droid army and couple of trolls. Cyborg was one of the first to spot them, along with Avery Thorston. As the Cyborg battled the droids with the others, the Fire Skeleton noticed the murderer. The murderer then tried to kill Ravi, but the Fire Skeleton tackled the murderer (who was revealed to be Natalie Shaw) and self destructed, thus killing himself and Shaw as everyone witnessed. With the murderer and the suicider gone, the loyals now had a greater advantage, but everyone including the Cyborg found the loss of the Fire Skeleton hard to accept. The Cyborg then revealed in the morning that Zorrus was loyal, revealling Shaw had been playing most of the group for fools. The next suspect was Bogore Harris, who seemed very neutrel in the eyes of the Cyborg, but nonetheless suspicious. It wasn't long till Bogore was voted off and revealed to the entire group that he was indeed scum. After some provoking words, Ravi killed Bogore in cold blood as everyone watched. During the day, the Cyborg came to the conclusion, that either Avery Thorston or Daniel Flox was the last scum member. Though Avery was very willing to be inspected, the Cyborg took this as sign she was indeed scum, since Shaw had done the same thing to him too. The next day, the Cyborg inspected Daniel, who came up loyal, which consequently for Avery meant that everyone voted for her. However, before Avery's execution could begin, they were attacked by a massive Shelob breed of spider. However the spider did the job of killing Avery in the end and was quickly killed by Ravi. However it wasn't long till they found out she was loyal. This crippling blow, made everyone now suspect Nalyal Dagget, who'd seemed suspicious at times. The Cyborg inspected him and was unsurprised to find out he was indeed loyal. On day three he Cyborg realised then it was obviously Kit Fisto, who'd been very quiet throughout time, which the Cyborg thought was why the scum team had been falling so easily. Almost everyone voted for him, but it wasn't over. It was quickly revealed that Fisto was loyal, confounding all the loyals. They soon realised the scum had tricked Cyborg, which made him want to re-inspect someone. In the night, he inspected Darren once more, who unsurprisingly came up loyal again. The next day, the Cyborg revealed his results. Though Darren had more of a gut feeling toward Nalyal, the Cyborg and Zorrus leaned more towards Daniel, who'd been telling them that re-inspection was pointless. In the end Daniel was voted off and revealed to be the last scum member. But there was no time for celebration, as they found out that the Seperatists new weapon was the planet killing Death Star. However, after they found out about this, Anakin Skywalker entered the fortress. A hologram of Palpatine appeared and revealed to the whole group that He and Anakin were Sith Lords. Palpatine then activated Order 66, which led to Commander Fierce (whom the Cyborg had become quite distastful of) killing Daniel. A duel between Ravi and Anakin began, while the Cyborg, Darren, Nalyal and Zorrus were led by Lume-Den (a Seperatist weapons designer the group had saved) to a secret part of the fortress. Ravi followed, since he was losing his duel. Lume then showed them the way to an escape pod that would get them off the planet. While the for loyals went straight for it, Ravi took a speeder bike to distract Fierce and Anakin. However another speeder collided with his. Ravi was knocked off and the rider was revealed to be his nemesis Kyr'am Verd. They both dueled, but Ravi too lost this one and had his hand cut off by his own lightsaber. Ravi managed to get away and took Verd's damaged speeder bike thanks to Lume's sacrifice. It was too late however and Fierce launched a rocket at the Jedi. The speeder crashed straight into a lake and when Anakin tried to sense his life through the force, he found he couldn't sense him. Tragically the Cyborg would never see his friend again and found out about his death when he and his fellow loyals were found after several days in space. The Fire Skeleton appeared and told them how he survived. He then told them that he found Ravi's hand and lightsaber, but could not find the body. Cyborg would feel nothing but sadness for his lost friend and anger for the people responsible for his death. However he would feel angry toward himself as well, since he was not there to help Ravi fight Anakin, he was not there to save him and Lume from being slaughtered. The Fire Skeleton then explained he planned to fight against the new Empire, which was quickly agreed upon by the loyals. Rise of the Jedi Knight Cyborg returned in the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" as one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance. Now serving under The Fire Skeleton and fighting for justice. Rise of The Redemption Cyborg "Sarbarel Pheon" P03-N1X will return in the upcoming Rise of The Redemption set between "''Saboteurs" ''and "''Infiltrators" ''He will have a major role in the show. He will even has his own centered episode. Musical Score Ivar decided to give The Cyborg a special theme for himself. Ofcourse it's an exsisting track because can't just go around and make a track himself. He decided to give The Cyborg this track because he thought this track discribed the Cyborg's character the best way. It is also a nod to Maverick's portrayel as using elements of Benedict Cumberbatch and Spock in his speaking/RolePlaying pattern. Trivia *P03-N1X stands for "Phoenix" but without the "h" *Ravi sometimes calls Cyborg P03-N1X just Phoenix. It's easier to say but it is also a part of Ravi's character development. Showing that he can't let go of attachments. *Maverick revealed the Cyborg's real name during gameplay of the epic finale: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" Cyborg was revaled to be "Sarbarel Pheon" *Cyborg is Ivar's favorite character in the Rise Universe. Category:Playable character Category:Characters Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Rise of The Redemption